Nightmare
by lunawolf15
Summary: “You liar,” It was Fang, “I bet you wished for it to happen!” He grabbed her from the throat and started choking her. “No… Fang… Please stop!”
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My Own Little Nightmare

"Max! How could you let something like that happen?" Max was in disbelief. Angel, her little Angel, had found out about her secret and was yelling at her. Not only that but the rest of her flock hand found out too, but that wasn't even the worst part.

"I bet she didn't even try to fight it off! I bet she wanted it to happen. I always knew she was a traitor." And there it was the worst part of this whole mess. It was Fang, standing there like usual, but this time he was different in some way. This time he wasn't standing there emotionless, he was angry and it showed.

She didn't mind much that he was angry at her, it wasn't the first and it damn well won't be the last time he would be angry at her, but it broke her heart knowing that he didn't trust her. "No I didn't, I mean I did. I didn't want it to happen, I did try to fight. It's just I … I wasn't strong enough."

She fell to the floor on her knees and shed tears behind her hands. "Impossible! You're the strongest person we know, there is no way anyone can beat you, let alone lay their hands on you!" Iggy spat from behind Angel. If this were a different situation she would have taken that as a complement, but it wasn't. All of a sudden she felt a hard tug from her back, and then she was slammed into a wall face first. "You liar," It was Fang, "I bet you wished for it to happen! You're such a slut!" He grabbed her from the throat and started choking her. "No… Fang… Please stop!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never Again, I Promise

"Fang no!" Max awoke startled. The same dream, again. This time it was worse, she thought he was actually going to kill her this time. "Max?" It was Fang, he was standing beside her, back to his emotionless self. Had he heard her yelling in her sleep? "Are you okay? I herd you all the way from my room."

Yeah he heard. Max slowly got out of bed. She headed for the window and opened the certain expecting it to be bright and sunny outside, but it was still dark out. "What time is it?" She turned to find him in front of her. It always freaked her out when he snuck around like that. He was like a ghost, you're never sure if he's actually there or not. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Fang, it was just a dream."

Fang walked toward her bed and sat down. "More like a nightmare, and everyday for the past two weeks. So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She walked toward her door. "Don't worry about it I'm fine. I'm going to start making breakfast." She said with a raised voice, but being careful not to wake the others, as she walked down the hallway. They were lucky enough to find a house whose owners were on vacation, they were even luckier to have a full refrigerator.

"It's two fifty in the morning!" He yelled back. She stopped for a quick second then changed her rout for a new destination. "After I finish watching TV." She yelled back as she sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. She could barely hear his footsteps, but she heard them none the less. He was heading back to his room.

He knew something was wrong with her, and she's glad he didn't try to force anything out of her, because he could. Max heard footsteps in the hallway again, but these were someone else's. "Max?" She heard a sweet little voice from behind her. "Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be asleep?" It was Angel, she was still half asleep, and her blond curls were sticking up from everywhere.

"I couldn't sleep." Angel said as she slowly and clumsily climbed on the couch next to Max. Max looked over at her sweet little Angel. She was covered in bumps and bruises from their previous adventure, about two weeks ago, when they saved her. Ari and a few other erasers had kidnapped Max and took her back to the school. Max hadn't told anyone what really happened there though, and she hoped that of all the people that Angel wouldn't find out.

Max wasn't sure if she already knew or not. After all she could easily find out. She turned to face Angel. "Did you have a nightmare?" Angel silently nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head this time. "I don't remember what it was." Max gave her a small pat on her head then started running her fingers through her hair. Angel jumped up and gave her a hug.

Max couldn't help but give her a big smile in return. "Max? Is it okay if I go and sleep with Nudge?" she said as she let go of Max. "Of course, just try not to wake her up." "Okay, thank you Max." Angel gave her a quick peck on the cheek and jumped off the couch and headed back upstairs.

A few minutes later she heard a new set of footsteps. They were way too big to be Angels little feet, or even Fang for that matter. 'Oh shit.' Max quickly jumped off of the couch and turned to face her new intruder. "Hey Max. How have you been?" Ari!

Max let out a yell as loud as she could. Not out of fear, but to let the rest of her flock know that they were in danger, and just as she expected her flock had all gathered where she was in less than five seconds. "Now, now Max, there was no need to bring in the rest of your flock. I came here only for you." Ari said as he stepped closer to Max.

He slowly lifted his hand and gently ran his finger across her face. "NO!" She pushed his hand away causing a long red scratch to form across her face. "Stay away from me!" She took two steps back to distance herself away from him. The flock was all surprised; they had never seen her like this. She had fear and anger in her eyes and her body was trembling.

Fang was the first to notice, and to take action. He quickly ran toward them and became a wall in-between Max and Ari with his arms outstretched. "Stay away from her!" Ari gave a big grin, showing his enormous canines that barely fit in his mouth. "Defending her are we? How sweet. Well it won't do you any good." Ari extended his claws and pushed Fang causing him to slam against the wall. "Come now Max, we're going to take you back to the school. Apparently we weren't quit done with you the last time." Max's eyes opened wide. "No!"

Max grabbed the closest thing to her and stabbed Ari with it. "Stay away from me!" Max yelled as she fell to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. Fang quickly got back up and threw a hard hook kick to his head causing him to go on conscious. "Max, Max are you okay?" Fang ran toward Max and kneeled down next to her.

He leaned in close to her, "Max, I don't know what happened back there, but I promise never again will I let it happen to you." Fang stood back up and walked toward the rest of the flock and started taking charge for Max.

"Nudge Angel, tie Ari down, and Angel you know what to do if he gets back up." Angel gave a small nod. "Iggy Gassy grab as much food and water as you can." They both quickly ran to the kitchen and got to work. Fang gently grabbed Max and picked her up bridle style and headed toward the door.

"Is she okay?" Nudge asked worriedly as she looked at Max's motionless body. "Her eyes are still open." "She's fine I think she's just a bit out of it." Fang replayed as calmly as he could.

"Come on guys, lets go." Fang kicked the door open, careful not to hurt Max, and stepped out. He looked in both directions to make sure no other erasers were surrounding the house, and oddly enough there weren't, it was just Ari this time.

Something was definitely wrong. They were always attacked by more than one of those evil hounds, why was it just Ari this time? Fang waited until every one was airborne, then he unfolded his wings. Just before taking off he felt a slight breeze above him, it was Iggy. "Are you sure you can carry her?" Iggy asked, his blank gaze staring right at him. "Yeah, just enough to get away from here." Fang gave a big push with his wings and gracefully took off into the new morning sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Fang, are you all right?" Iggy asked when he noticed Fang's breathing getting harder and faster. Fang simply nodded his head and continued forward. "We still need to get a little bit further away." Fang said as he slowly sped up. They had been flying for hours trying to get further away from the erasers. "Fang we need to rest, especially you. If not both you and Max could get hurt." Iggy started yelling worried that his two best friends might literally fall out of the sky.

Fang slowly started to look around. "Fine! Over there in that cave. You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up to you in a few minutes. I need to talk to Max when she wakes up." That was Iggy's signal to take charge. He nodded his head and faced the rest of the flock. "Come on guys lets go."

Fang turned around and headed for a cave that was a few miles away. He slowed to a halt and landed gracefully, something that he had learned from watching other birds. He went into the furthest part of the cave and gently laid Max down on the ground.

"Max, Max can you hear me? Please wake up." Fang slightly shook Max trying to wake her from her slumber. Max moaned but quickly got up. "Where is everyone?" Max stood up and franticly started to look for everyone. "Max calm down don't worry, everyone's fine. They're just a few miles ahead." Max gave a deep sigh of relief. Fang slowly walked up to Max with sorrow and pity in his eyes, and Max saw it all. She knew what was about to come, it was bound to come sooner or later, but she had hoped it would be later, much later.

"Max?" Fang came a bit closer. Max looked up. She had been looking at the floor the whole time, afraid that if she looked him the eyes he would know the truth. That's how they were, they didn't even have to speak and they new what each other was thinking, they where just that close.

"Please, Max, tell me what really happened…" Fang looked down, causing his long black hair to cover his beautiful brown eyes. Max was surprised, Fang never did that, he was always so proud, always looked up, and never showed sign of weakness. "I need to know please!" Fang quickly looked up and embraced Max in a hug. In that quick second she could barely see his face, but she saw enough. "Max I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand to see you like this. Every night I hear you're crying, I hear your nightmares, I feel your pain."

Max's eyes widened. She had hoped no one would hear her while she was crying. "Please tell me what happened. I want to help you." Max slowly raised her arms and hugged Fang. Tears starting to form in her eyes. "Fang, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to affect you." They stood there embracing each other for what felt like hours.

"Max?" When he said her name she embraced him tighter not wanting him to let go. She would have to tell him now, but she was afraid he would leave her. She was afraid he would look at her differently. "Fang promise me one thing, please." Fang looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Anything Max."

"Just promise me you won't leave me when I tell you." Fang slowly raised his arm and brushed away Max's hair from her eyes. "Max, I would never leave you, no matter what."

"Max?" Max quickly hid her face behind Fang's shoulder. She didn't want him to see her when she told him. She didn't want him to see her like this. "Fang they raped me! They did such horrible experiments on me then one by one they all raped me! I tried to fight them off I promise, but there were too many and they drugged me! I'm sorry Fang." A river of tears where now flowing down Max's face. What if he left her, what if her nightmare came true? She could never live without her flock.

"Fang… please." Fang tightened his embrace on her. "I won't leave you. I'll make them pay, all of them. I promise." He whispered in her ear then looked her in the eyes. "I won't let them lay a finger on you again."


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning)

Fang flapped his wings as fast as he could. Anger and rage still in him. This would be a whole lot easier if he had Max's speed.

He still couldn't believe what Max had told him last night. How could he not have noticed anything? How did Angel not now? She could have just as easily looked into Max's mind and read her thoughts and memories. The nightmares Max was having should have been enough of a hint. Every night she would scream and holler. She would plead and beg for something. It almost killed Fang on the inside, standing by her side at night, not being able to do anything. He would just stand by her side hoping and praying that it would all go away.

He was sick and tired of just standing by and watching. Now it was time for him to do something. He was going to make the erasers wish they never laid a hand on Max.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Back with the Flock

"Dammit!!!" Iggy yelled as he punched the closest tree to him as hard as he could. "Are you sure?" He turned toward Angel hoping maybe what he had heard was incorrect. Angel didn't say anything; she just simply nodded her head. Everyone was silent, what they had heard was so unbelievable they were speechless. "I thought something weird was going on with Max so I looked into her head, even though she told me not to."

"Don't worry about it Angel, you were just worried. I'm sure she'll understand." Gassy said as he tried to comfort her.

"What I don't understand is why she didn't tell us about it." Iggy said as he tried to calm himself down. Max was pretty much his older sister and it infuriated him to know that someone touched her in that way.

"She was afraid we wouldn't love her anymore." Angel said so quietly it was barely audible. Everyone looked at her with surprise and shock in their expressions. "Why would she think that? She knows we all have her back, just like she watches over us." Gassy said confused.

"Well…" Nudge started talking for the first time since the news. "When one goes through a situation such as rape… the mind tends to believe what it normally wouldn't. It's like a defense mechanism, or kind of like when you're in shock. Sometimes your brain forgets something because the body just can't handle it."

Everyone looked at her with sadness and disbelieve in all there eyes. They where all thinking the same thing but they just refused to believe it. Something so terrible happened to Max, that even Max couldn't handle it. The mere thought of it was just not possible. Max could handle anything and always remained calm.

"So should we tell her that we know?" Nudge asked.

"Well we can't keep her thinking that she's on her own on this. We have to find a way of telling her without actually telling her" Iggy said as he started thinking of a solution to their problem.

"Any ideas?" Gassy asked.

"Nope" Nudge replied with an agitated look in her eyes.

"Wait!" Angel said out of nowhere.

"You have an idea?" Gassy said hopefully, because lets face it this problem in reality had no solution. How could you tell someone something without actually telling them?

"No it's Fang! He's not here anymore he left!" Angel said as she started running toward where Fang had been talking with Max, while the rest of the flock followed. When they arrived at the spot there was no Fang to be found, just Max fast asleep on the ground.

Ok so I know its not much and I know it been forever!!!!! But im srry. I shall finish this as soon as I can ok I promise!


End file.
